Scott Whiteman
Scott Whiteman (born August 8, 1984) is a semi-retired wrestler and cousin of Max Turner. He got his start in the Williamsville Wrestling Federation under the tutelage of Gemini Drake, before going off on his own in the Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation, Xtreme Wrestling Federation, and for a brief run in the reopenings of the WWF. When in singles action, he's mostly paired with Ivory. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2001) In April of 2001, Scott made his debut tagging with Gemini, Max, and Ted Guthrie to combat against the Tag Team Champions DeLong and Seitz, as well as the Cruiserweight Champion Travis Turnbull. At the Whiplash pay-per-view in April, the trio emerged victorious against the three champions in a six-man tag team match. However, it was announced at the next pay-per-view, Apocalypse, that it would be the final show of the WWF. Scott was paired up with Gemini to face DeLong and Seitz for the Tag Team Championships, which they ended up winning after Scott hit his finisher, the Whiteman Bomb. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) Feud with Hades and Meredith (August 2001) Scott was called to join the EIWF by Gemini after he signed on. Upon signing up, he debuted with his new valet, former World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion Ivory, debuting a new look and bleached hair. The two were instantly engaged in a brief feud against Meredith and one of her two men, Hades. During his match against Hades, Ivory and Meredith fought each other outside the ring, resulting in both men getting counted out trying to pull them apart. The teams finally battled it out at the pay-per-view, War, with the stipulation if Meredith and Hades lost, Meredith had to be put through a table. Ivory managed to get the pin over Hades, so Scott had the honors of driving Meredith through a table with his Whiteman Bomb finisher. Rebellion (mid-August 2001-October 2001) After seeing Psycho's abuse of power in the company, Scott voiced his opinion that in order to win in the EIWF, you had to side with him. He called out Psycho's group, the Ministry of Darkness, to accept him as one of their own. Instead, the team brutally attacked him, ending their assault with the Undertaker hitting the Tombstone Piledriver on him. He was told he was not Ministry material and could never join their ranks. This was the straw that broke the camel's back, resulting in Scott joining the WWF Rebellion. He assisted Max in their backstage attacks on the Ministry members while Ivory teamed with Fluisa and Meredith to capture Christina Ittner. In the first WWF-themed show of the EIWF, Scott and Ivory were chosen at random to face Shawn Michaels and Billy Gunn for the WWF Tag Team Championships, which they won. However, this reign didn't last long as the team were defeated by Billy Gunn and X-Pac at the WWF-exclusive pay-per-view, Destruction. Since the loss, Scott was pulled off TV while Ivory continued her feud against Ittner. Scott had a brief return against the EIWF European Champion, Justin Credible, when he had to face eight people in one night in a Gauntlet match. Sad to say, he didn't get the victory, the opportunity was given to Lance Storm. He would later side with "Stunning" Stevie Nelson to put Meredith through a table after she broke up with him. This team was short-lived as Scott returned to the WWF Rebellion. Feud with Psycho (November 2001) The WWF Rebellion was restored in November after Gemini and John Hawley repaired their friendship. Scott rejoined with Ivory to seek vengeance against the man who drove them apart in the first place, Psycho. At this time, Psycho had given himself the EIWF Submission Championship, claiming he was the rightful person to have it. Scott began to display a character that was slowly descending into madness, with Ivory being the only one to control his insanity. He challenged Psycho for the title at the Blood Bath pay-per-view, which Psycho refused claiming Scott had no submissions. He proved him wrong by attacking Edge, a member of Psycho's team and current WWF Cruiserweight Champion, and locking him in the Insanitation. This resulted in Edge having to forfeit the title back to Christian that night. At the Blood Bath pay-per-view, Scott proved he was more than a match for Psycho. He put him in every submission hold he could think of, even in Psycho's own submission, the Deadly Deathlock. He made Psycho tap out to the Insanitation, but this victory was short lived. Apparently, Psycho had made the move illegal to use before the match, but neglected to tell anyone until now, resulting in him maintaining the championship. Scott finally snapped and began attacking people in the crowd, the referee included. One of these poor victims ended up being Sarah Michelle Gellar, who was slammed through the announce table. Injury and departure (December 2001-January 2002) It was reported sometime after the Final Countdown pay-per-view that Scott had gotten severely hurt. He had been out drinking with a few fans, resulting with him falling from a seven foot window. He suffered a broken leg, was hospitalized, and later charged with Illegal Consumption of Alcohol. He later stated he was leaving the EIWF when everyone else did. Return to the Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2002) Return (February 2002) The WWF reopened its doors a couple of weeks after the EIWF closed down. The Royal Rumble came and Scott was put in as a surprise entrant, along with Max and Kane. Though he tried so hard to win it all, the opportunity was given to Mark Little. The following night on Rare, after Max introduced his girlfriend Nora to the crowd, Scott and Ivory came out to confront them. The rival teams fought each other the following Low Down, which Max and Nora ended up winning. With Max and Nora seemingly behind him, Scott was challenged by a weird opponent, The Demon, a KISS themed wrestler. The feud got so weird to the point where the Demon actually kidnapped Scott during a live event and tried to sacrifice him to a demonic entity, or so the story goes. Luckily, Chris Jericho ended this non-sense before it could continue. Scott and Demon fought each other on the Rare before the No Way Out pay-per-view, which Scott ended up winning. It was announced the Demon left following his loss. After No Way Out ended, Scott and Ivory aligned themselves with Jared Matulevich - who had just lost his perfection gimmick to Mr. Perfect - forming the Natural Born Thrillers. At the same time, Max had broken up with Nora, so he was easily convinced to join them as well. Feud for the Hardcore Title (March 2002) While Jared was off challenging X-Pac for the Cruiserweight Championship, Scott and Max were in a struggle to get the Hardcore Title off of Rambo Mitts. Since the title was held on the line 24/7, as long as a referee was present, anyone could go for it. On March 3rd, Goldust and Max had both got the Hardcore Title, but Scott was too late to get it when Mitts won it back almost instantly. It was made official at WrestleFest V that Mitts had to defend the title in a free-for-all, consisting himself, Max, Scott, Chris Jericho, Slappy, Sully Godsmack, and Goldust. Within the fifteen minutes, Scott managed to win it off of Mitts before losing it to Max. Before the time ran out, Scott had Mitts in the Insanitation, ready to make him tap until Slappy snuck in and got the victory. Departure (May 2002) Scott, Jared, and Ivory briefly feuded with Max, Gemini, and Nora shortly after WrestleFest. After the Brand Extension happened, the Thrillers feuded with Tag Team Champions Scott Hall and Kevin Nash. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't beat the nWo in singles competition, nor could they get the belts off them at the Judgment Day pay-per-view. Scott left the company shortly after. Return to the EIWF (2002) The EIWF reopened in June 2002, a month after Scott left. However, he didn't want to walk into "enemy territory" as himself, nor could he bring Ivory with him. Instead, he donned a new persona, Brad Taylor - the "Great Canadian Hope" - where he bleached his hair again, grew a goatee, and wore trunks with the Canadian flag on it. He even convinced former World Wrestling Federation Intercontinental Champion Test to join with them to do an anti-American stable. With their story made, the two joined the EIWF and debuted on the July 4th show against Faarooq and Bradshaw for the vacant Tag Team Championships. After hitting the Angel Wings and the Maple Leaf, Scott won his first title in EIWF history. Shortly after his win, the company closed its doors again, much to his enjoyment. Xtreme Wrestling Federation (2002-2003) Debut and Feud with Gemini (November 2002) Scott and Ivory made their XWF debut after the Trick or Treat pay-per-view. By this time, he had returned to his former look - dark hair and long tights - and continued with the gimmick of him slowly losing his mind. His first victim was the XWF European Champion, Gemini Drake, his mentor. To play the mind games thoroughly, he brought in Gemini's old girlfriend, Jackie, which only sparked the fury of XWF Diva Tag Team Champ Meredith and Mahalia. Lita and Jeff Hardy made the Scott-Gemini match official at the pay-per-view, Eve of Destruction, with the title on the line. Gemini had the advantage at first, but this was changed after Scott locked in an armbar, following it up with a swinging DDT, nailing him the victory. Feud with Loki (December 2002) Following his feud with Gemini, Scott was thrown into matches with Loki, who kept getting victory after victory against him. When he lost the European Championship to him, it seemed there was going to be no way to calm him down. No matter how hard Ivory tried, nothing could satisfy Scott's hunger for destruction. The two battled one more time, the title on the line. With Scott unable to control himself, he easily defeated his cocky opponent to reclaim his title. Evolution (July 2003) Within later months, Scott lost the European Championship to Christian. Following the loss, him and Ivory joined up with Triple H and Eric Bischoff to form Evolution. After Triple H lost a World Title shot to Sean O'Haire, Scott and Ivory parted ways with the company. Intense Wrestling Federation (2003) Scott's run with the IWF was short to say the least. Though he stuck around throughout the company since its start, he stood out as he feuded with the Undertaker. The two were to meet at the Trick or Treat pay-per-view, but tragedy struck. It was reported by his then-girlfriend, Tina, that he had been in a car accident and had died. The entire pay-per-view was a tribute to him. However, his death was merely a coma, and Tina had told people he'd died to break away from him. He had awoken in 2004, months later. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2004) Scott returned to the WWF with Test. This run wasn't as successful as the last one, since he was mainly used to feud with Kurt Angle and Rob Van Dam over the Tag Team Titles, or competing against Booker T in numerous European Title matches. Indies Following his departure from the WWF, Scott and Ivory continued to work the indies scenes as partners. Both were contracted to the Hell Championship Wrestling '''league where Scott won the Tag Team Championships as a part of King Ha Hey's Court with Sir KJ. Simeon In 2010, Scott debuted a new side to himself as '''Simeon Albarado, or just Simeon. Upon awakening from his coma in 2004, Scott had found religion and swore off his former habits of drugs and alcohol. He incorporated this, along with his newfound faith, into a holy crusader-type character. He has bleached his hair completely white, doesn't grow out his facial hair, and has gotten a winged cross tattooed between his shoulder blades. Ivory doesn't follow him in this persona. In her place is a Japanese-American woman going by the name Yasue (real name Akemi Shimizu ''清水明美) acting as his devoted disciple. She carries an iron cross mirroring that of the forsaken Mordecai gimmick from the WWE. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *'As Scott Whiteman''' **Whiteman Bomb (Sitdown powerbombhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SPjv6P5fxug, usually from the top ropehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBy2mgxyx4o) - 2001-current **Insanitation (Sharpshooter into a crossfacehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIQHrycXkA8) - 2001-current *'As Brad Taylor' **Angel Wings (Spinning lifting sitout double underhook facebusterhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ4kXZ0kOLE) - 2002 **Canadian Maple Leaf (Single leg Boston crab, usually as a roll-through counter to an oncoming opponenthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fHSASf05imc) - 2002 - adopted from Lance Storm *'As Simeon Albarado/Simeon' **Fall from Grace (Crucifix Powerbombhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mcov7rBMOG4) - 2010-present **Judas Cradle (Sharpshooter into a crossface) - 2001-current Signature Moves *Backbreaker *Cartwheel corner clothesline *Dropkick, sometimes while sliding to the outside or from the top rope *DDT, sometimes inverted *Diving back elbow *Leg lariat *No-handed over the top rope suicide dive *Northern Lights suplex *Shoulder jawbreaker *Sitout inverted suplex slam *Slingshot crossbody *Spinning heel kick, sometimes from the top rope *Springboard into either a clothesline, a crossbody, or a dropkick *Superbomb - as Simeon *Superplex *Super Kick Managers *Ivory *Jared Matuelvich *Jackie *Eric Bischoff *Test *Yasue Nicknames *'"Psycho Killer"' - dubbed himself this during his feud with Psycho, later used for nickname *The Great Canadian Hope - as Brad Taylor *'The Divinity' - as Simeon *'Shinsei' (Divinity) - by Yasue *'Shiroi yatsu' (the white one) - by Yasue Entrance Themes *"Paint It Black" by the Rolling Stones (2001-current) *"We Salute" by Jim Johnston (2002) - as Brad Taylor *"Evolve" by Jim Johnston (2003) - XWF (as part of Evolution) *"Psycho Killer" by Talking Heads (2004) - WWF *"Pulse Enigma" by Jim Johnston (2010-preent) - as Simeon Championships and accomplishments Williamsville Wrestling Federation *WWF Tag Team Championship (2 times; 1 w/Gemini Drake, 1 w/Ivory) *WWF Hardcore Championship Xtreme Wrestling Federation *XWF European Championship (2 times) Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation *EIWF Tag Team Championship (w/Test) Hell Championship Wrestling *HCW Tag Team Championship (w/Sir KJ) Trivia *Scott had a hard battle with drugs and alcohol from a young age which could explain why he hasn't truly amounted much in his wrestling career. Since waking up from his coma in 2004 he has been clean. *Scott is a born again Christian, following in the example of Shawn Michaels. *Scott broke up from his girlfriend, Tina, following his awakening as she wasn't truly faithful to him. He has since been dating and married Akemi Shimizu in Happoen Garden, Minato, Japan. *Scott has always been interested in the Mordecai gimmick. Since assuming the role of Simeon he has taken over the gimmick himself. *Scott's moveset is based around Lance Storm's usual fighting style. Category:Wrestling Category:Characters Category:Video Game Category:E-Fed Category:Fanfiction